Cazafantasmas
by HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS
Summary: Reto Horrido 2015. Tres ex profesoras expertas en parapsicología deciden fundar la empresa llamada "Cazafantasmas", dedicada a investigar fenómenos paranormales. Sin embargo, el aumento repentino de apariciones espectrales en la ciudad será el presagio de la llegada de una peligrosa y poderosa entidad de nombre Ōtsutsuki Kaguya.


Una presentación estelar de HIGURASHI WORKSHOP STUDIOS

"Ghostbusters". Ivan Reitman, (1984)

"Naruto". Masashi Kishimoto, Japón (1999-2015)

Adaptación:

"Cazafantasmas". Higurashi Workshop Studios, México (2015)

Género:

Comedia, Suspenso, Terror.

Reparto:

Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Mikoto, Mebuki

Sinopsis:

Tres ex profesoras expertas en parapsicología, son expulsadas de la Universidad Estatal de Konohagakure. Al encontrarse sin trabajo, deciden fundar la empresa llamada "Cazafantasmas", dedicada a investigar fenómenos paranormales usando tecnología sofisticada para la detección y eliminación de fantasmas y espíritus molestos. Sin embargo, el aumento repentino de apariciones espectrales en la ciudad será el presagio de la llegada de una peligrosa y poderosa entidad de nombre _Ōtsutsuki Kaguya._

 **CAPITULO 1**

Hayate Gekko, al tener ambas manos ocupadas con trece libros apilados, abrió la puerta con un desganado puntapié. El gemebundo grito del supervisor de turno; Morino Ibiki, casi provoca que la desproporcionada columna de libros " descontinuados de temporada" cayese con todo y él, escalera abajo.

—¡¿Cuántas veces tengo que decirle que sea mas cuidadoso, Gekko-san?! ¡Son libros de colección, no basura! ¡Y deje de patear las puertas! ¡Ésta es una biblioteca, no una cantina!

El aludido logró detenerse haciendo equilibrio. Uno de los libros se balanceó peligrosamente hacia la izquierda pero logró detener la infortunada caída. Resolló y miró de reojo hacia el furibundo supervisor.

—Disculpe, Ibiki-san… no volverá a ocurrir —jadeó con un tono fingido de respeto, para volver su atención al angosto pasillo.

Y volvió a farfullar para sus adentros aquel maldito momento en que había aceptado ese mediocre empleo de medio tiempo. Ni siquiera podría decirse que la paga fuese lo suficientemente considerable como para aguantar las inoportunas órdenes del maldito calvo gruñón que había resultado ser Ibiki. Ahora sólo envidiaba a los del turno matutino, que no tenían obligación alguna de tener que acarrear cajas de sobrantes ni mucho menos tener que ir a la peculiarmente aborrecida Sección Siete.

La Biblioteca Pública de Konohagakure, al igual que todos los edificios antiguos de toda respetable ciudad, tenía en su haber una peculiar colección de leyendas y experiencias "sobrenaturales", que iban desde la típica aparición femenina en los baños o el típico sujeto que se ahorcó en una de las salas de lectura; en si, simples cuentos de espantajos que no diferían de los que uno escucharía en sus años de escuela o a la luz de una fogata de campamento. El mismo Hayate había escuchado un par de relatos que se asemejaban a lo que algunas de las empleadas del turno de la tarde había dicho respecto a la sala audiovisual … pero fue hasta las repetidas historias de la sección Siete, cuando Hayate empezó a considerar esquivar la dichosa área. Sólo por prevenir, él mismo sabía que solía ser un poco influenciable.

La desolada Sección Siete era en sus años más iluminados y concurridos, el área de archivaje y rotativas, con un equipo nuevo para proyectar diapositivas, nuevos monitores y dos fotocopiadoras; todo en regia calidad hasta el día en que el cableado de una de éstas hizo un cortocircuito y terminó en una tragedia nada loable ni para la propia biblioteca ni para la escuela primaria que ésa precisa tarde, había traído un grupo de chiquillos de excursión educativa. El trágico deceso de uno de los jovencitos, a causa de la descarga producida por la pésima conexión del cableado, fue motivo más que suficiente para clausurar el área y mudar el equipo a secciones más apropiadas y mejor distribuidas en el edificio.

Eso ocurrió hacía diez años antes de que el desgarbado Hayate trabajase allí, y aunque a éste le había ganado la pereza de buscar el artículo original en periódicos o en algo más sólido que los chismes de las bibliotecarias o de los respetables ancianos que solían preguntar por diarios del año de la Gran Guerra, comenzó a dar por esquiva cualquier oportunidad de siquiera acercarse allí. Justamente pensaba en sondear la pregunta a Ibiki-san… y la intención murió en su mente cuando éste le encomendó llevar la mitad de los libros de la mesa de uno de los mostradores.

Se detuvo justo delante del umbral que conectaba el pasillo con el área ahora reconvertida en una polvosa bodega, adosada con un pertinente cartel que rezaba "SOLO PERSONAL AUTORIZADO", y ésa era toda la advertencia. Nunca estaba cerrado con llave, sin embargo la puerta tendía a trabarse de tanto en tanto.

Obvio, en un edificio viejo, en un área vieja y olvidada… aunque la puerta fue lo de menos.

Entró, dejando la torre de libros sobre un atril que estaba cerca de unos viejos archiveros y se dispuso a hurgar visualmente en derredor. La dichosa área estaba horrendamente polvosa, los libros acumulados en los estantes parecían sacados de alguna película de horror debido a la cantidad de telarañas apostadas entre sus costados. El resto de los muebles eran desechos del resto de la biblioteca; unas cuantas sillas con las patas vencidas o el respaldo roto, mesas con los bordes mellados y las bases curveadas. Unas cuantas lámparas de alguna época en la que quizás habían tenido que usar bombillas de alto consumo… y más libros. Enciclopedias incompletas, revistas deshojadas y expedientes dañados.

—Wow, no pues qué miedo— resolló para sí el muchacho. Revisó el papel en el que había anotado apuradamente las indicaciones de Ibiki. Releyó la última, repitiéndola y soltó un bufido—"Y no vayas a desacomodar nada"…Pff, ¡Viejo pelón! si quisiera que fuera tan cuidadoso, ¿Por qué no lo hizo él? Aquí no se puede mover nada sin que caiga una lluvia de polvo. Apuesto a que si tomo uno de esos libros de allá, se desintegraría al instante…

¡PAFF!

La puerta se cerró con un crujido apagado. Hayate no evitó pegar un minúsculo salto. Mero impulso de sorpresa, como se dijo así mismo. Luego de soltar una risilla nerviosa para volver a impostar un aire despreocupado.

—Jah… típico. —rió, a pesar de que seguía turbado por el intempestivo estruendo—Bien, al menos las luces no se apagaron…

Cómo una irónica respuesta, uno de los focos de la entrada fluctuó. No se apagó, sólo tintineó tres veces. El muchacho no se inmutó por aquello, obvio, si el área estaba semi-abandonada, la electricidad fallaría debido a la falta de uso… y tal vez porque las mamparas estaban igual o más viejas.

¡ _Bah!,_ pensó Hayate intentando disipar el escalofrío en su nuca _. Que se vaya la luz… no hay problema. Que la puerta se atore, tampoco…_

… _y que los anaqueles del archivo se abriesen…_

¡Brrrrm!

El chirrido le hizo olvidar la soltura que intentaba aparentar, exhalando un grito corto y agudo. Se dio la vuelta, notando con sobrecogedora sorpresa que afirmativamente, dos de los cajones del archivero que tenía a sus espaldas estaban completamente abiertos, inclusive uno de ellos permanecía hasta su límite, como si algo hubiera tirado de ellos con una ira brutal…

Las luces volvieron a parpadear, no solo una sino cuatro veces.

Hayate tragó hondo.

Dos archiveros que estaban enfrente de él, no sólo se abrieron, sino que un desplegado de fichas se dispararon como una ráfaga hacia el techo, para luego caer por causa de la gravedad.

—Ok… —susurró, dejando dos libros sobre el anaquel y girándose hacia la puerta, aun cerrada. Jadeó y emuló una risa totalmente falsa—…¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien!... ¡Ganaron! —clamó a la nada, intentando reír más fuerte y alzando ambos brazos hacia el techo—¡Si, señor! ¡Caí por completo! ¡¿Oyeron?!

Ahora las luces se apagaron totalmente. Hayate siguió riendo, con la misma y fingida vocecilla nerviosa.

—¡Ja, ja ja! ¡Buen truco el del archivero!—chilló— ¡Ya, suficiente!...¡Ustedes ganan, chicas!... ¡Yugao, ya… en serio, basta con…!

Y lo que él creyó una mala broma de parte de las chicas de recepción, subió a tonos nada jocosos.

La luz volvió a encenderse y antes de que Hayate siguiese clamando por una supuesta jugarreta pesada… lo vió.

Allí estaba, justamente enfrente de él. Contemplándolo fijamente con una saña en su mirada muerta….

Entreabrió una boca que no había conseguido gritar en el momento de su muerte y el ahora engarrotado y desconcertado muchacho del turno vespertino, percibió el olor del dulzón aliento de putrefacción de aquella cosa.

Hayate Gekko se cubrió los ojos con las manos, respiró entrecortadamente y gritó.

— **0—**

El terror acontecido en la biblioteca no fue propiamente una noticia alarmista; al menos según los medios normales de la afamada capital de la Franja de los Reinos. La prensa de Konohagakure tomó aquello como el simple y patético desplante de un muchachito que había trabajado a deshoras y con un alto grado de estrés acumulado. Una mera alucinación provocada por la fatiga y la carencia de sueño; cosa que salió a relucir en una de las declaraciones del individuo, expresando que solía padecer de insomnio regularmente.  
La nota fulguró en un par de noticieros durante el resto de la semana, luego terminó relegada al olvido por una semana más, hasta que reapareció en una exagerada publicación independiente, patrocinada por la propia Universidad.

Kushina Uzumaki, autora del artículo, releía por enésima vez la nota, escrita con terminología rebuscada y un amplio despliegue de palabras que podrían armar un anagrama.

"Lo importante es que se lea profesional y creíble" pensaba aquella noche cuando terminó la pertinente corrección, la numero doce quizás, luego de borrarlo todo y re-escribirlo. Cuando lo mandó, Shikaku Nara, el editor en jefe apenas y lo miró; alegó que podría resultar amarillista ya que nunca antes habían incluido una sección dedicada a la parapsicología, pero en afán de ahorrarse una de las diatribas interminables y escandalosas de Kushina, terminó mandándolo a una de las páginas centrales… a modo de "curiosidad" semanal.

…y eso le llevó a la peculiar discusión vía telefónica.

—¿Y acaso yo tengo la culpa? —clamó ella a un fastidiado Shikaku al otro lado de la línea— ¡Es información legítima, dattebané! ¡Y el resto de los diarios lo mencionó…!

Hubo un suspiro por parte de él.

—Si pero, no es una noticia formal. Las paranoias de un muchachito de medio tiempo no cuentan como notas de interés general. Yo te dije que podría haberla metido en el apartado de psiquiatría y…

—¡Pero el fulano no estaba loco! ¡Estamos hablando del testimonio de un encuentro con el desconocido y formidable plano espectral! ¡Y si no fueras tan escéptico…!

—No lo soy, pero Danzo-sama esta cabreadísimo con esto. Kushina, lo siento, pero creo que no les permitiré a tu… —hizo una pausa, una bochornosa pausa—… enmh… "asociación" volver a publicar otro artículo, a menos que tenga bases más fundamentadas y una investigación documentada… Lo siento, pero son las reglas…

Ella ahondó una enorme y hastiada exhalación, irrumpida por el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse. El estruendo armado por los pasos presurosos de una joven de cabello negro, yendo hacia la encimera junto a un desvaído anaquel, fue lo suficiente como para que Kushina apenas pudiese darse cuenta de que Shikaku ya había colgado.

Echó una mirada furibunda a la otra chica.

—…Asociación… —repitió—…el muy baka hasta lo expresó como si fuera una burla. ¡Y nos cancelarán las próximas publicaciones! ¡Por culpa de ése estirado de Danzo, dattebané!

—Ahm… —la otra chica se alzó de hombros escuetamente—Kushina, yo te dije que estaba muy exagerado… y enredoso de leer…

—¡Tú lo corregiste, Mikoto!

—Si, pero no te importaron las notas que dejé. —respondió casi en automático, volviendo su atención a la pila de libros, papeles y de mas trastos apilados—¿Has visto la cinta nueva?

—¡Y me estas ignorando!

Mikoto Uchiha suspiró, respondiendo con sutileza.

—Sólo eludo tu berrinche, "cabeza de tomate". ¿Moviste, tiraste o arrumbaste por ahí la cinta nueva que compré para la _Super8_? Porque en este caos de tazones de ramen, recortes de revistas y quien sabe cuánto desperdicio, no se puede encontrar nada…

La pelirroja, haciendo un mohín exagerado, se levantó, yendo hacia un tropel de libros, hojas garabateadas con apuntes incompletos y cajas; y tomó de la base el cartucho aun en su empaque.

—No es caos, es un sistema liberal de orden minuciosamente estructurado, dattebané —quejó dándole de mala gana el cassette.—¿Y porqué tanta prisa? Crei que después del lío de las últimas semanas dejaríamos por la paz eso de documentar con cámara…

Mikoto regresó tomando el abrigo, su bolso y un par de folders a rebosar de notas.

—Volvió a ocurrir. —resolló un tanto entusiasmada—Yugao Uzuki…

—¿La cosa esa se llama Yugao Uzuki?

—Yugao Uzuki es una de las bibliotecarias del turno vespertino… —Mikoto le lanzó el suéter a Kushina—…ella y dos chicas vieron lo mismo que Gekko-san, justo ésta tarde en área del pasillo. ¡Una aparición de cuerpo completo! ¡Y a plena luz de día! ¿Sabes lo que significa?

Kushina exhaló dubitativa por un momento, antes de emular una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Jah! —enarcó alzando la voz lo más que pudo—¡Ahora sí tendríamos suficiente material de respaldo como restregárselo a Danzo en su horrenda y arrugada cara!

—En realidad me refería a que eso podría servir en nuestro proyecto de tesis como aplicación en el campo de acción y… bueno, tal vez tengas razón. Evidencias son evidencias. Quizá sirva para que Danzo-sama apruebe el presupuesto para una investigación más generalizada.

—¿No deberíamos esperar a Mebuki?

—Precisamente se adelantó desde hace media hora —murmuró Mikoto mientras revisaba el compendio de notas de uno de las carpetas—…quería aprovechar para calibrar la mejora que le hizo al amplificador de valencias psicoquinéticas…

—Ay no… dime que no se le ocurrió llevar ese trasto ruidoso de nuevo…

Mikoto se pasó una mano por detrás de la nuca, ocultando una risilla nerviosa.

 **—0—**

Yugao Uzuki, una chica de semblante serio y habitual carácter sereno y sobrio, permanecía de pie, con ambos brazos extendidos como un contrabandista de drogas en un aeropuerto. Y casi con el mismo pulso trémulo que tendría uno.

Todavía apabullada y desconcertada, no lograba quitarle la mirada de encima al aparatejo de mano que aquella mujer de cabello rubio pasaba alrededor de sus brazos. La cosa –algo que parecía una fusión maltrecha entre un _walkie talkie_ y la pantalla de un transmisor de onda corta- emitía un pitido similar al de un detector de metales.

—¿Está segura que eso es… necesario?

—Parte del protocolo de examinación, sip… —respondió escueta. Se quitó las gafas de cristal polarizado, dejando entrever el tono jade oscuro de sus pupilas—…si la entidad la tocó, hay que analizar los residuos…

La mujer bajó el aparato, moviendo dos perillas en el dorso de éste. El chirrido se tornó un zumbido constante.

—En realidad no me tocó —aclaró Yugao— Solo lanzó dos torres de papeles de archivo hacia mí. No… no estoy segura si tenía pies, ¡pero claramente vi como alargó los brazos para alcanzarme!

Mebuki estuvo a punto de proferir algo, hasta que el portón de la entrada se abrió con un estrépito inusual.

—¡Y bien! ¡¿Dónde está el espectáculo?! —clamó Kushina Uzumaki entrando alzando un brazo en gesto alebrestado.

Morino Ibiki, le dirigió una mirada severa.

—Señorita, le recuerdo que ésta es una biblioteca. Por favor… no armemos más escándalo del que ya tenemos.

Mikoto entró detrás de ella, haciendo caso al silencioso puchero de la pelirroja.

—¿Alguna novedad?

La rubia aun lidiaba por apagar el zumbido del aparato medidor, asintió.

—Si… ¿recuerdas las notas que me pasaste respecto al incidente del '66?—no esperó respuesta de Mikoto—Parece que es un tipo-B y el área…

—El niño… —resolló una chica detrás del mostrador; compañera de turno de Yugao—…es un niño pequeño.

Yugao asintió. Inclusive Ibiki apoyó la respuesta con un quejido hosco a modo de afirmación.

—Ha sido un rumor desde el accidente —explicó Yugao—… y todos procurábamos evitar la sección siete por lo mismo, pero… creíamos que sólo era una leyenda. Hasta que… bueno, Hayate-kun lo vio… y ahora no es solo en la sección siete, es el pasillo también…

Ibiki alzó una mano hacia ella en ademán educado para que guardara silencio.

—Antes que nada, —dijo en un adusto y grave tono— considero propicio y necesario que ésta sea una intromisión de lo más discreta, por respeto a este antiquísimo edificio —miró reluctantemente a Kushina Uzumaki—, asi que no toleraré ningún bullicio innecesario —paseó la mirada hacia las otras chicas—¿Entendieron?

Éstas asintieron. Kushina estuvo a punto de aquejar algo, y pudo haberlo hecho si no fuese porque Mikoto casi le empujó del brazo.

Bajaron hacia el pasillo que conectaba a la afamada sección. Apenas al atravesar el umbral, un aire helado, digno de la brisa de un congelador de supermercado se aprestó en el ambiente. La luz consiguió mantenerse constante, al menos por un instante.

Fluctuó y se apagó dos segundos, para luego volver a encenderse, con un tono amarillento.

Kushina, quien iba al frente, casi tropieza con una fila de libros. Postrados en el suelo con el lomo hacia arriba, formando una especie de camino. Cómo simples fichas de dominó serpenteando entre los anaqueles. Sin fijarse, empujó uno y los demás cayeron. Uno a uno.

—Ok, esto es… raro —susurró—Pero esa cosa no podría haberlo provocado ¿o si? Más bien pareciera que los asistentes de aquí tienen mucho tiempo libre como para jugar…

¡PLAAAAF!

Dos anaqueles cayeron detrás de ellas, casi bloqueando la puerta.

—¿Decías? —la pregunta de Mikoto surgió de un tono de sorpresa intempestiva.

Kushina simplemente no supo que responder. El medidor había dejado de zumbar. Hizo un chirrido corto y luego silencio. Mebuki se dirigió a ambas.

—Se apagó. Había detectado movimiento y simplemente se apagó…

—¡¿Que?! —inquirió la pelirroja—¿No se suponía que lo habías arreglado?

—Sí, esta mañana… y estaba dando lectura hace un minuto y…

Mikoto ajustó el lente de la cámara. Su mano tembló por un momento, y con la otra, se limitó a tocar nerviosamente el hombro de Kushina.

—Ch… chicas…

Se giraron, quedándose igual que Mikoto, completamente petrificadas.

Al final de la fila desplomada de libros, había una pequeña sombra. Sentada en cuclillas, dándoles la espalda. Siseaba algo, alguna especie de cancioncilla infantil.

—Eso… ¿Eso es…? —resolló Kushina.

Las otras dos chicas sólo asintieron con la cabeza.

—¿Y ahora?

Nuevamente no hubo respuesta, hasta que le dio un codazo a Mikoto y le arrebató el medidor a Mebuki.

—¡¿Qué hacemos?!

Mikoto susurró intermitente, en un atropello por expresar casi diez palabras a la vez. Se aclaró la garganta y consiguió expresarlo.

—Creo que… lo más lógico es establecer contacto… una de nosotras tiene que hablarle…

Antes que la pelirroja objetara algo, ambas chicas le dirigieron una obligada mirada.

—Las odio… —refunfuñó, volviendo a tomar la delantera, caminando hacia la difusa mancha al final del corredor. La entidad parecía no notarle… o no importarle. Kushina sintió el aliento en un hilo. Exhaló dos veces seguidas y se detuvo, justo detrás del chiquillo—… Ey, ehm… niño… No creo que deberías estar aquí… ¿No tienes que ir a otro lado…? O…

Éste se giró. El cuello hizo un tronido extraño y unos ojos cristalinos le miraron de arriba abajo. Su boca se curvó en una espantosa y deforme mueca, mostrando la lengua en un aire de burla y volvió su interés a los libros que tenía deshojados a su alrededor.

Kushina se giró, echándole una mirada fulminante a las otras chicas.

—Genial, un mocoso fantasma insolente —farfulló— ¿Alguna otra idea?

Mikoto asintió. Hizo una seña silenciosa para reagrupar al "equipo". Ahora yendo ella adelante, volvieron a adelantarse al final del pasillo. La criatura pareció darse cuenta y se puso en pie, girándose sobre los talones hasta quedar frente a frente.

Y sin más gestos o indicios de alguna estrategia más elaborada, todo cuanto Mikoto Uchiha pudo expresar fue…

—¡A él!

Hubo un chillido agudo, como el de un gato siendo estrujado violentamente contra un neumático, que emergió de la boca muerta del niño. Alargándose como una máscara barata de látex y alzando los brazos como deformes ligas; proyectando una silueta amorfa en medio del pasillo y volcando todo a su alrededor con violenta furia.

En la recepción, Ibiki inquirió algo ante el estruendo abatido en la sección siete, presto a dirigirse allá hasta que las tres chicas pasaron corriendo y gritando como alma que lleva el diablo.

…en un gesto, casi, literal.

* * *

 _ **CONTINUARÁ**_

* * *

 _ **N/A:**_

 _ **Y Higurashi Workshop Studios tarde pero sin sueño se presenta a su comitiva de lectores para el consabido reto Horrido de Octubre-noviembre y esta vez con un clásico. Si, tal vez muchos no tomen esta trama completamente en el género horror, pero lo que sí es que es un ícono para éstas fechas (y una gran obra de los ochentas!), asi que me adelanto antes de que Hollywood saque su reboot en version femenina, jejeje.**_

 _ **Y como lo prometí, me salgo por completo de mi zona de confort, asi que espero igual complacer a mi público lector. Cualquier comentario, ya saben, en el apartado de reviews... y nos leemos pronto!**_

 _ **Higurashi´s out!**_


End file.
